pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:PixieLil/Doctor Wat S1E2: Dot (Part 2)
Previously on Doctor Wat: '''NOBODY LIKES FLASHBACKS! ''' And now for the conclusion. '' ''Dot arrives at her boyfriend, Petey K's house. '' Petey: Heeey baby! You want coffee? Dot: Only if you actually wash the mug for once. Oh, and can I use your computer? Petey: Yeah, AND DON'T CHECK MY INTERNET HISTORY! ''After checking Petey's internet history, and being completely disgusted by it. Dot begins her search for the mysterious "Doctor." Many medical sites and "Find Doctor with a blue box at Wal-Mart" ads later, Dot comes across an article about a man who is doing research on someone called "The Doctor." She calls the number, and is told to stop by and discuss her findings. Petey: I don't trust this guy one bit! Dot: He's safe, he lives with his parents! Petey: That's exactly what one of those psychopathic internet murderers would say! Dot: I'll take my chances. Dot walks up to the house and knocks. The door is answered by an older penguin Dot: I'm here to see Sydmull, we've been e-mailing. Penguin: SID, ONE OF YOUR NUTCASES IS HERE! Sydmull: Oh hi, you must be Dot! I'm Sydmull, obviously! Dot: I'd better warn you. My boyfriend's waiting in the car. Just in case you wanted to kill me or anything. Sydmull: Haha, no need to worry. I'm no murderer. Please come in, I've set up an office of sorts in the garage. Petey glares at the two as they disappear inside Sydmull: It's so great to finally meet someone else who shares my fascination with the Doctor! Most people think I'm insane, and my parents keep telling me I need help. But now that I know there are others- Dot: Okay, okay, so what can you tell me about him? Sydmull: Well, if you dig deep enough, and keep an open mind, this "Doctor" keeps popping up all over the place. Historical records, conspiracy theories, even weird lemon fanfictions. No first name, no last name, just The Doctor. And it seems that the title is passed down throughout the generations. Look at this photo, that's your doctor there, right? Dot: Yeah... Sydmull: It's from an article in the CP times, October 24th, 2005, the day Club Penguin was founded. Dot: Hmm... Sydmull: And look here. Penguin Chat 3, that's him posing next to Rsnail himself. Dot: So, he's obviously a beta. What else? Sydmull: Going even further back, I've got this cave drawing that I found during the Prehistoric Party that appears to depict him and that van of his. The Doctor is legend, woven throughout history. No matter what happens, he's there. And he has one constant companion..... Dot: Who's that? Sydmull: Coffee. And death. But mostly coffee. He's holding a mug of in in every photograph I've found. Dot: Wait, what? Outside Petey: What's taking her so long? A stack of crates starts to shake Inside Sydmull: If the Doctor is back, one thing's for certain. WE'RE ALL IN DANGER! Outside Petey glances nervously at the crates, which slowly begin to creep closer to his car. He gets out to investigate, but nothing is there. Inside Sydmull: If he's singled you out. If The Doctor is making house calls. Then Rsnail help you! Outside Petey shrugs and starts to walk away. The crate creeps up behind him and sucks him inside Inside Dot: But, who is he? Who do you think he is? Sydmull: I think it's the same penguin. I think he's immortal. Possibly even an alien! Hey, that reminds me. I saw this really great documentery about aliens last week and- Dot: Oh look at the time, I need to run and help my mom paint her..... toaster.... BYE! Dot runs outside Sydmull: *sighs* I didn't get to show her my collection of Gary the Gadget Guy merchandise... Outside Dot: You were right, the kid's completely bonkers. What should we do tonight? Go out for pizza? Obviously Fake Clone of Petey: PIZZA! PIZZZZZA! Dot: You okay, man? Fake Petey: PIZZZZZZZZZZZA! Dot: Well, okay then... Later, at the Pizza Parlor Fake Petey: So, tell me everything about this Doctor of yours. Dot: I'd rather not talk about him anymore. Petey: But, I want to know everything about him- him- him -him Dot: Nice "broken CD" immatation.... Waiter: I have your cream soda. Petey: We didn't order any cream soda. Now tell me about the Doctor- doctor - doc- doc- Dot: Why do you keep doing that? Waiter: Madam, your cream soda. Dot: It's not ours. Petey, what's with your sudden obsession with the Doctor? Petey: Look, just tell me everything you know. Waiter: Which one of you ordered this cream soda? Petey: Look, we didn't- OH CRAP! The Doctor rips off his apron and chefs hat The Doctor: SURPRISE! Petey jumps up from the table and chases the Doctor with a fork, the Doctor tackles him and pulls his head off, revealing he's made of plastic Everyone in the Restaurant: *screaming* Dot: *screaming* WHAT THE ACTUAL ****! Fake Petey's Head: Don't think that will stop me! Stereotypical background character screams and faints Dot pulls an alarm Dot: EVERYONE OUT!! The fake Petey' s headless body chases Dot and the Doctor through the restaurant and outside to where the Doctor's van is parked. Dot slams the door, but the clone immediately starts to break through. Dot rushes over to another door, which is locked tight Dot: Open the gate!! Use your banana or whatever! COME ON! ! Gary: Sonic Banana..... Dot: USE IT! Gary: Nah. Let's go in here instead. Gary unlocks the back of his van and steps inside Dot: ARE YOU INSANE? WE CAN'T HIDE INSIDE A VAN! The Petey clone advances Dot: AGHHH! Dot climbs into the van, revealing a large (and badly decorated) room inside Dot: What on earth? Gary: Yeah, yeah, I know "it's bigger on the inside" now shut up for a minute. Gary places the disembodied head into a machine of some sort. '' Gary: You see, the arm was too simple. But a head is perfect. I can use it to trace the signal that's controlling these beings back to it's original source. Now that that's over with. Any questions? Dot: Are you an alien? Gary: Yes. Is that alright? Dot: Yeah. Gary: Good. Dot: So, what is this thing? Gary: It's called the T.A.R.B.U.X, Terrific and Relatively Badarse Ultra Extreme-machine 3000! Dot: You just made that up... Gary: Yes I did. Dot: So, did those aliens kill Petey? Gary: I dunno... didn't think about that really. Dot: YOU IDIOT! HE'S PROBABLY LYING DEAD SOMEWHERE WHILE YOU SIT AROUND IN YOUR FANCY OLD STARBUCKS VAN, DRINKING COFFEE AND CHATTING! Gary: Alright, look. If your that worried about him, we'll go after the aliens right now. Hold tight! ''The TARBUX begins to shake Dot: What do these things have against us anyway? Gary: Nothing. It loves your planet. You penguins have such an obsession with plastics. Not to mention all the toxins, and smoke and oil in the air. That's their food source you see. These things feel right at home here. Dot: So, what's your plan for stopping these things anyway? Gary: Anti-plastic. It's like plastic, but anti. Dot: I'll just pretend I understood that... Gary: Oh look, we've arrived! Gary and Dot step out at the Snow Forts' ' Gary: Now where could we find a transmitter on an island this size? Dot: What does it look like? Gary: Like a transmitter. It would be massive, round, right smack in the middle of the island. It should be close to where we're standing. It must be invisible! Dot: ... Gary: What? Dot looks at the Ice Rink behind Gary Gary looks at the rink Gary: What is it? Dot smiles and continues to stare at the Ice Rink Gary: Oh... The two rush over to the Ice Rink Gary: The signal must be coming from underneath the ice! Dot notices a hatch underneath the ice Dot: I found something! Gary: Excellent, now how do we reach it? Dot puts on a hardhat and pulls a jackhammer out of nowhere, and chips the ice away from the hatch Gary: Fascinating! You'll have to explain how you did that sometime! They enter the hatch and discover a room with a vat full of boiling plastic in the center. '' Gary: There it is. The thing that's controlling all of the plastic around here. Dot: Well, dump in your Anti-plastic and let's be on our way! Gary: I'm not here to kill it! Dot: But- Gary: I have to give it a chance! Gary: I seek audience with- ''Plastic bubbles furiously Gary: Oh, so that's how you're going to be! Plastic continues to bubble Dot spots Petey standing near the vat of plastic'" Dot: You're alive! Petey: Yeah, I guess they had to keep me alive to maintain the copy... Gary: Listen, we aren't here to harm you. Plastic: *Growls* Gary: Might I suggest a relocation? Plastic: *Growls* Gary: Well then, perhaps- Plastic: *Growls* Two plastic figures grab Gary and remove the Anti-plastic from his pocket Gary: I wasn't going to use it! Plastic: *Angrily screeches* Dot: What's going on? Gary: It's starting a full scale invasion! Meanwhile, at the mall Mannequins come to life Random Penguin: Oh wow, I didn't know they were real! The mannequins break through the glass and start attacking everything in sight Sydmull: OH MY GOSH! I KNEW IT WAS ALL TRUE! a mannequin advances towards Sydmull Sydmull: Uh-oh... Back in the plastic chamber Gary: CAN'T WE TALK THIS OVER! Plastic: *angry screech* The mannequins push Gary towards the vat Dot starts running towards the mannequins Petey: You're going to get yourself killed! Dot: I've got no job, no money, no friends, except for you Petey, and you don't count because you're about to die. And no future. But I'll tell you what I have got. A BRONZE MEDAL IN GYMNASTICS! Dot grabs onto a chain hanging from the ceiling and swings towards the mannequins, she pushes both them and the anti-plastic into the vat, causing an explosion Gary: Now we're in trouble! Plastic: *angry screeches* Gary: INTO THE TARBUX! The entire Ice Rink explodes' ' At the Snow Forts Gary: Well, that was fun! Dot: YOU WERE COMPLETELY USELESS IN THERE! You'd be dead if it wasn't for me. Gary: I suppose I would. Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have some important business to attend to. I guess this is goodbye. ... Unless, you want to come with me? I can take you anywhere in the universe, free of charge! Petey: DON'T DO IT! HE'S AN ALIEN. HE'LL EAT YOUR FACE OR SOMETHING! Gary: He's not invited. So, what do you say? Stay here and live an ordinary, penguin life. Or you could go... well, anywhere. Dot: Is it always this dangerous? Gary: Yep! Petey clings to Dot's legs Dot: Sorry, but I've got to go find my mom, and someone's gotta look after this idiot. Petey: HEY! Gary: Okay. Bye then. Gary closes the door and the TARBUX fades away. Dot grabs Petey's arm Dot: C'mon, let's go home. The TARBUX reappears in front of them Gary: Forgot to mention, it also travels in time! Dot: Thanks Petey. Petey: Thanks for what? Dot: EXACTLY! Dot runs into the TARBUX Theme song plays Credits Dot: America Ferrera Gary/The Doctor: David Tennant Petey K: Josh Gad Sydmull: Jason Marsden The Plastic: That screeching lizard A BAC Production Whew, that was still a really long episode. As usual, I won't write the next episode until I get at least 3 comments telling what your favorite part was. Also, you may have noticed that I keep switching between referring to Gary by name and calling him The Doctor. Which would you guys prefer I called him? Comment please Category:Blog posts